


Coffee And You Don't Mix

by Smol_Bean_Babe



Series: Wilde Ones Fics And Ficlets [1]
Category: Wilde Ones (Book Series)
Genre: Gen, apparently., are there eyes on me yet??, because he is, coffee shenanigans, have i mentioned that murray is my werewolf father?, hopefully these tags work like tumblr's, how lovely, i got first dibs for THIS fandom, just a dad bein a dad, werewolf dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Bean_Babe/pseuds/Smol_Bean_Babe
Summary: Just a little baby one-shot about Murray sucking at brewing coffee because I hc that for some reason.





	Coffee And You Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! Or, at least, all who are reading this //heh.
> 
> I just want to say that I can only thank the creator of this book for giving me this dad to love and cherish because BOY do I love and cherish him. Like, seriously--he's my fave.  
> This is also just a small thing to keep me going between the chapters of my series.. I'll be posting QUITE a few things in the upcoming months, stay tuned my fam!!

  Marceline was sitting on his couch, a piece of hair falling into her face as she concentrated on some book-work. It was for school, he was sure of that.  
  
  Wait. Wait. Did Marceline even go to school anymore?  
  
  Murray shifted his weight to the other side, tilting his head as he watched Marceline's struggle.  
  
  Was there even a school in Janus?  
  
  The answer was a strong, firm no from his mind.  
  
  Murray smiled, walking in--finally--and laying Marceline's cup of coffee on the table. He looked up at her, still grinning, and said:  
  
  "I just thought you'd need a pick-me-up. You look tired, kid."  
  
  Marceline smiled, grabbing the still-hot mug of coffee with gratitude shining in her eyes. She took a sip, and choked.  
  
  Laying the cup down, sputtering, she whispered, "That sucked. What was that, three parts water, one part coffee?"  
  
  Murray smiled, sitting on his recliner. It creaked under his weight, and Marceline turned to look at him with a wry smile on her face.  
  
  "You can cook, but never brew coffee again--you kinda suck at it, my guy."  
  
  Murray chuckled quietly, covering his mouth with the back of a hand.  
  
  Marceline smiled back, setting the cup down. She turned back to her work, still beaming.  
  
  As they fell into a companionable silence, Murray sighed, and leaned back into his chair. Softly, the recliner protested.  
  
  "Thanks for the thought, though, Murray."  
  
  Murray let his gaze drift to Marceline, still tapping away at the computer's keyboard. Her back was hunched; her posture looked like it _hurt._  
  
  Murray nodded, knowing that Marceline couldn't see him. It just seemed rude not to acknowledge her words.  
  
  "Anytime, kid. Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any weird mispellings or character mess-ups, or grammatical funny-pages, lemme know because you know me,, hopefully y'all liked it, look out for more in the future!! Love ya bye!!!!!


End file.
